


El Marayah

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, El Marayah, Eliza Danvers' A+ Parenting, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Eliza Danvers, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Kara is having a moment of tension. Luckily, Eliza is there to remind her what she has : Hope.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	El Marayah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debora_dc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debora_dc/gifts).



> For Debora.
> 
> I remember you like Eliza & Kara <3
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

"Why does everything have to hurt so much?" Kara cried into Eliza's couch pillow. "I don't get it, Eliza. I try everything, but nothing works. Nothing goes the way I need it to!" She sobbed.

“Honey….” Eliza started, carefully and cautiously speaking as if she were talking to a wild animal. One she didn’t want to upset. It was halfway true at least: She definitely did NOT want to upset her adoptive daughter— one whom she loved like she was her own.

“I think it’s time we had the talk. Alright, sit down.” Well surely that could have been started a little less ominously. Too late now, she supposed. She waited a beat for Kara to settle in the chair before she took both of her daughter’s hands in her own.

“You actually prepared this talk for yourself, I hope you know.” she gave Kara a cheeky smile. “Or inspired it at least. Maybe i shouldn’t give you all the credit.” She hummed, squeezing Kara’s hands.

“When you’re in doubt,” Eliza began. “When you’re worried. When you feel overwhelmed— like nothing you do is ever going to be enough? You lean on your family. Why? El Maryah, zhao. That’s why.”

She started in on the subject more passionately after a moment to let that sink in. “You have told me enough about your family, about Alura In-Ze and Zor-El and Astra In-Ze….. all the rest of them too…. that they would want you to lean on someone. You can’t be foolish enough to think you can do it all on your own, Kara.”

She used her grip on Kara’s hands to pull herself into the same chair that Kara was sat on. “I have always seen the hero you could be. And these days? I see the child you were, as much as that hero you are now.” She cupped Kara’s cheeks affectionately. Lovingly.

“Tell me that helps?”

"It does, a little." Kara wiped at her eyes, drying them before leaning into Eliza's hands. "I love you Eliza. Forever." She vowed.

"I love you too, kiddo."


End file.
